TGOSL Extra- Memories of Distant Days
by Idellechi
Summary: GiroxDoro, present-time extra to The Game Of Summer Love. Reuploaded.


Game of Summer Love Extra

~Memories Of Distant Days~

-Present time, Omniscient Narrator-

"D! I'm home!" announced the teenage Kunoichi who shared the house with a small blue alien. Koyuki came inside and sat down on the tatami mat accross from her friend.

"Ah, Koyuki-Dono, welcome back!" The keronjin smiled under his mask. He'd grown attached to this girl and her home planet. It had been several years since he came to Pekopon.

"How was school today?" he asked.

"You wont believe it! Natsumi finally said yes! It took her a while to get over

Saburo-san, but she did!"

"I'm so happy for you, de gonzaru!"

They chatted for a while, before Koyuki left the room, but she returned a few minuites later with some snacks. She and Dororo celebrated her accomplishment. Tomorrow was Saturday. Koyuki and Natsumi had plans for their first official date.

"Hey, D? When I go over to pick up Natsumi-chan, do you want to visit your

friends?" Dororo sighed and looked down at the cup of tea. He didn't really think his friends- no, aquaintences... peers? However you'd describe their relationship, he doubted they'd care.

"Dororo? Are you alright? Come on, It'd be fun! Friendship and Love are wonderful things, I know they care about you!"

It was true. One of them, he had once loved. He still loved him a bit, but had given up on the dream. They had been friends since they were tadpoles. They started dating when they were 16, Dororo had confessed his love to him that summer. They loved eachother, it was the perfect relationship. Then two years later, they were seperated. They moved on with their lives, training as hard as they could in a career neither of them wanted to be in. Dororo had always loved music ever since he got his precious music box, and his partner had the cutest obsession with trains... But then once they were reunited, his partner completely forgot about him. His old friends hadn't even bothered looking for him...

"Why didn't he care? wh.. Why did he forget what we had?" Dororo slipped into Trauma Mode once again. He continued to mutter to himself. Koyuki wrapped a blanket around him, and went to bed. She knew it was best to just let him cry it out and then get a good nights sleep after.

_Take the memories of distant days_

_and tear them up with your own hands_

_and drain the life out of all of your sorrows for me_

_Come on, and peirce my heart as it yearns for your love!_

Giroro awoke from his tent as usual, 0600 hours, meeting the newly-risen sun. The same time his beloved Natsumi wakes up. The sun was shining. It was a perfect summer day. This was the day. He'd written a poem in preperation, and was finally going to confess his love. He'd practiced reciting it for a full half-hour, when she came down the stairs and started to re-heat leftovers from yesterday's breakfast. She looked perfect in that pink blouse and denim skirt, with her auburn hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Strange, she doesn't usually dress up." Giroro muttered. If that Mutsumi bastard was going to make a move again... or even worse that ninja-girl... He's probably lose it. He wanted- no, needed Natsumi all to himself. He'd never met anyone so brave, or so he believed.

"Coming, one second!" Said Natsumi as the doorbell rang. She put down her breakfast and opened the door. Giroro leaned up against the window, looking inside.

"Oh, Koyuki! You're early, I thought you were coming at eight!"

"Well, I just couldn't wait to see you! I missed you a lot, even if it was only one night!" Koyuki replied, her face in that signature cat-like smile.

"Wow, that was umm... Nice of you." replied. She still wasn't sure about the whole relationship thing. She still had feelings for Saburo, but when Koyuki came out so suddenly, she couldn't have hurt her friend and reject her!

"What brings you here this early Koyuki?" No one had noticed the red Dharma come in. Paying no mind to his sceptic glare, Koyuki cheerily responded.

"Natsumi-Chan and I are dating now! Isn't that sweet?" The smile on her face only widened. Giroro however went pale with shock. Sweating a little, he began to stutter.

"You and N-N-Natsumi are... dating? D-Dating? For r-real?" Giroro was speechless, and fell over on the ground in shock before walking back to his tent, his movements unsteady. Natsumi, however, wasn't very pleased with this.

"You don't need to make such a big deal out of this... Stupid toad." Natsumi muttered as she and Koyuki left.

Giroro collapsed onto the grass outside his tent, heartbroken. Clutching his belt buckle, he sighed. His brother had been right, love is a battle you can never win. No, it was more like a game. He sure had been played.

_I can see tomorrow coming in the sky_

_And it's almolst too much for my captivated heart to take._

_A bird flutters along beside me._

_I wonder where he managed to find his light._

Dororo had thought hard about what Koyuki had told him all day. How he longed to find his lost love. But would he be able to forgive his old friends? They abandoned him, left him to die. The only reason he survived was because a Pekoponjin had rescued him from the snare trap. He didn't even EXIST to them. But he had been feeling... Rather agitated lately. He could use a night with that one special Keronjin.

Dororo looked out the windows of the cottage. The sun was just starting to set. The perfect time for what he wanted.

"Giroro, I'll be there soon." Whispered Dororo. The ninja unsheathed his katana. After tapping the edge, a compartment soon opened. He took the photograph out, put on his mask and sprinted. The cottage was close to inner Tokyo, and with his abilities he was up at the Nishizawa tower in mere minutes. From there, he spotted the Hinata's backyard. Strangely, the air lacked the scent of burning wood and potatoes. Was Giroro ill? He usually had a campfire going at this hour.

Dororo leapt down to the Hinata's roof, and down into the yard. He heard faint murmuring from the tent. It did sound like he was sick. He unzipped the tent, and entered. Giroro didn't even notice.

"So, you still don't notice me de gonzaru?" Dororo said, tears forming. Giroro shot upright.

"Dororo! I'm sorry... I've just had a rough day. I'm sorry I didn't notice you come in. "

The blue keronjin wiped the tears from his eyes and sat down seiza-style. a few minuites of awkward silence passed. Giroro was lying down, facing the wall. Dororo could tell what happened just by looking at him. The good news was that, he knew Giroro could use what he wanted as well.

"Giroro-dono?" He asked.

"Hm? What is it Dororo?"

Looking at the floor of the tent, obviously embarrased and anxious, Dororo finally responded. He took the picture he had brought and handed it to Giroro.

"Do you remember... what we had? When we were young... the two of us?"

The memories that had been forgotten came rushing back to the red dharma. He also remembered the accident from his early days as a soldier that had suppressed them, and given him a permanent scar across his left eye. He leaned forward, and embraced Dororo.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I can't believe- How had I gone and forgotten you? It must have been so painful for you all these years. But... you and I can't be together now... just like Natsumi and I, we're on other sides of the battlefield."

"Anyone can change Giroro-kun. And it's fine with me if we have different goals. You can always plan a peaceful invasion and-"

He was cut off. Giroro looked away, unsure of what to do. Giroro never did want to be an invader, but he had to live up to his family name. That was what was important to him, his family. They believed in victory by violence.

"We could just forget the invasion for tonight, I guess."

Dororo was dumbfounded. He never expected such a responce from his Giroro. His Giroro, the cold-blooded warrior that spoke with action. But perhaps, they were connecting in a way?

"So, Giroro-kun, you do remember everything de gonzaru?"

"Yes. I remember it all now."

"Do you remember... those nights?"

He pondered a bit on what the assasin meant by that. Then he realised what exactly Dororo was asking for.

"Yes, I do Dororo, but if that's what you want i'm not sure it's acceptable-"

"I just need this... you could use it too. I haven't done it since then. Have you?" Dororo said, cringing, bracing himself for the dreaded regection. He didn't want to force this, it was a lot to take in for just a few hours.

_Say, won't you carry me along on your back as well?_

_Then leave me at the highest mountain there is_

_Far away from any kindness or emotion_

But fortunately, his partner only chuckled.

"Unless you count almolst being raped by that curry-freak, then nope."

"That.. that was a joke right?" Dororo shook his head rapidly, wanting to be rid of the thought of someone else abusing his love.

"Yeah, it was a joke, don't worry." Giroro kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright. Thank you again for this." Dororo said with a smile.

_Take the memories of distant days_

_and tear them up with your own hands_

_and drain the life out of all of your sorrows for me_

_Come on, and peirce my heart as it yearns for your love!_

After their night, Dororo was exhausted. Giroro rolled out a larger sleeping bag, and tucked Dororo into bed. After blowing out the lantern, Giroro climbed in next to Dororo. The ninja was already asleep. Dororo was always the most adorable thing when sleeping. He'd stir a little every now and then. He had nightmares frequently, but tonight he seemed content. Giroro couldn't believe how long it had been. He was glad for the turn of events today. Alhough he missed Natsumi, he had remembered someone who was even more compatible, and who would return his love 'till the end of time.

Dororo leaned his head up against Giroro's, and muttered his name. Giroro was suprised, Dororo was dreaming, about him? well now that Giroro thought about it it wasn't really all that suprising. Love was a wonderful thing tonight.

_Take the memories of distant days_

_and tear them up with your own hands_

_and drain the life out of all of your sorrows for me_

_Come on, and peirce my heart as it yearns for your love!_

_I can see tomorrow coming in the sky_

_and it's almolst to much for my captivated heart to take_

_a bird flutters along beside me_

_I wonder where he managed to find his light_

_Say, won't you carry me along on your back as well?_

_And leave me at the highest mountian there is_

_Far away from any kindness or emotion_

_Take the memories of distant days_

_and tear them up with your own hands_

_and drain the life out of all of your sorrows for me_

_Come on, and peirce my heart as it yearns for your love!_

_Birds fly off into the sunset_

_but I can only feel the wind cause i'm stuck on the ground_

_I wont say that I want wings_

_but I want to be like leaves dancing in midair at least._

_I've tried to keep standing many times _

_though I always fail_

_But is that even the answer anyway?_

_Because if I did that i'd be going against the wind_

_Just seize the Key, with your own hands_

_don't hesitate, Just keep moving_

_Who cares if it wont open ever again cause we were wrong?_

_Come on, let's end this with the sound of a lock dropping!_

_A soul that cannot be saved drifts and disappears _

_when it vanishes, it shines faintly_

_But you're still here, so it must mean that our love is real_

_Let's spend this beautiful night under the full moon_

Giroro sang the lyrics slowly, turning the upbeat ode into a soothing lullaby. It had been a song he'd always sing to Dororo when they were children. It would always cheer him up, when they were alone together. Dororo's subcontious reacted to the familiar tune, and he moved an arm to wrap around Giroro. Giroro soon drifted into slumber himself.

**_Memories. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Sometimes they make us smile. Sometimes they hurt. Sometimes they make us cry. Sometimes you want to forget. Sometimes it's best to forget. Sometimes you have to forget. But don't dwell on the memories, live in the present, hope for the future, and love with all your heart._**


End file.
